A user device can connect to different types of networks depending on the type of device and a desired communication. For example, some cellular telephones can connect to a cellular network or to a broadband network to access the Internet or to communicate with other user devices. These user devices can also have control limits set for the user device to prevent access to different types of content.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.